Fan Made Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episode
by Tea1706
Summary: A girl moves to Angel Grove, ends up engaged to Lord Zedd against her will. Lord Zedd uses the girl in his master plan to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. Will the Power Rangers save the girl before it too late. Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
1. Intro & Betrothed To Lord Zedd

Characters

Jason

Bulk

Billy

Skull

Zack

Miss AppleBy

Trini

Ernie

Kimberly

Alyssa - As Herself

Tommy

* * *

One day at Angel Grove High School, the 6 teenagers were in class when Miss AppleBy was trying to simmer down her home room kids.

AppleBy: Now, before we begin, we'll be getting a new student today. [motions her to come in] Class, say hello to Alyssa.

[Alyssa walks in]

AppleBy: Go ahead introduce yourself.

Alyssa: Hi, I'm Alyssa. I just moved here from Mass. I don't know anyone here yet. So I hope to be such good friends with all of you.

AppleBy: Well, thanks Alyssa. You may have a seat.

[Skip over dialogue during home room]

Alyssa went to her locker to switch her textbooks for class. The 6 teens come over to meet the new girl.

Jason: Hi Alyssa. I'm Jason.

Billy: I'm Billy

Zack: I'm Zack. {smooth cool voice] Hi.

Tommy: [shakes her hand] Tommy.

Kimberly: Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Kimberly.

Trini: And I'm Trini.

Alyssa: Nice to meet you all.

Jason: We're gonna meet up at the park after school, do you want to join us. Also maybe we can show you around town.

Alyssa: That would be great.

[Alyssa and the 6 teens stop at the Youth Center for a drink]

Tommy: Ernie, This is Alyssa. She just moved here from Mass.

Ernie: Hi, welcome to Angel Grove Alyssa. Let me get you a smoothie, and.. it's on the house.

Alyssa: Thank you.

[Bulk and Skull Theme Music]

Kimberly: Eh.. Look who just walked in.

Jason: Bulk and Skull.

Trini: [sarcastic] Great, just what we don't need right now.

Jason: Hey Bulk, still trying to unveil the identities of the Power Rangers ?

Bulk: What's it to ya dweeb ? I'm this close to uncovering them. The idea is going to make me rich when I found out who they really are.

[Bulk and Skull walks over to the island counter]

Bulk: [notices the new girl] Ooo.. and who's this beautiful chick. Hello babe, want to go on a date with me.

Alyssa: [scuffs] Not my type. So, you better leave before you get hurt.

Bulk: Come on, just one kiss.

Alyssa: [Karate flips Bulk} Heeyaa.

[Bulk gets up from the floor]

Bulk: Lets go Skull, this new girl is not worth it.

Skull: [laughs] Ok Bulky.

[Bulk and Skull leave]

Billy: That's odd, they usually don't give up that easily.

Zack: Cause Alyssa gave them what they deserved. Way a go. [High fives Alyssa]

Alyssa: [high fives Zack] Well, we better get to the park before the best spots are taken.

Tommy: [to Jason as the group walked out of the Juice Bar] I am "so" gonna beat you in basketball.

Jason: [laughs]

[Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa's lair]

Lord Zedd: [scanning down on earth, at the new girl Alyssa] Ahh. This new girl that's hanging with the Rangers could of use to me. Goldar, I want you take the putties, and capture the girl. She will be a new addition to my evil minions.

Goldar: Yes, my Lord.

Lord Zedd: I may have a new plan to get rid of those pesky Power Rangers.

Goldar: What is your new plan this time, Master ?

Lord Zedd: I'm making up my plan as I go, Goldar. Just go capture the girl!

[Back down on Earth with Alyssa and the Rangers. Jason and Tommy were playing a game of basketball. Zack was practicing on his break-dancing in front of his girl, Angela. Billy and Trini were just hang out on the picnic blanket, and Kimberly and Alyssa just picking flowers]

Tommy: [shoots the ball into the hoop] He shoots he scores. Yeah!

Jason: I definitely need to bring my A game next time. [laughs] Hey Billy, want to shoot some baskets with us ?

Billy: No thanks guys, I think I'll pass.

Jason: Ok suit your self. [to Tommy] Alright, two for two ?

Tommy: You on!

[Scene switches to Kimberly and Alyssa]

Kimberly: So, how do you like our school so far Alyssa ?

Alyssa: It's ok, I will probably need some more time to get the hang of things around here. And I know you have a thing for Tommy, come on admit it, he is one delicious hunk. isn't he ?

Kimberly: You got that right.

Alyssa and Kimberly: [cute laugh]

Alyssa: Is Bulk and Skull always like that around you guys ?

Kimberly: Every single time. You'll get use to it. Come on, let's get back to the others.

[The girl started to run back to the group]

[Scene switches back to Jason,Tommy,Zack,Billy and Trini]

Kimberly: We're back, and we picked these flowers for everyone to commemorate our new friendship with Alyssa.

Alyssa: Wow. It's only my first day and I already made this many friends. [looks at her watch] Oh, I got to go. I have major homework to do.

[Everyone waves bye to her as Alyssa walks home]

* * *

Alyssa finally finished her homework, she looked at the time, it's 10:00 at night.

Alyssa: First day and I got this much homework. Dang, I hope the rest of the week will be better. [sighs, yawns] I need to hit the hay, I have a long day tomorrow.

[During the night, Goldar appears in Alyssa's room]

Goldar: This human girl will be the perfect queen for my master, Lord Zedd. [pours a potion into Alyssa opened mouth]

Alyssa: [wakes up, stands] Hey, who are you and why are you here ?!

Goldar: I'm Goldar, all mighty servant to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, and you are going to be Zedd's new queen. [puts a hand on Alyssa's mouth, arm to hold her as he teleports back to Lord Zedd's lair]

[Back at Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa palace]

Goldar: I have returned with the girl, my lord.

[Alyssa was released from Goldar's grip]

Alyssa: Huh ? What's going on ?

Lord Zedd: The reason you are here,my dear is. You are going to be in part of my master plot to destroy the Power Rangers for good.

Alyssa: What does your master plan have to do with me ?

Lord Zedd: You are to be my new evil queen, use you to lure the Power Rangers to their doom

Alyssa: I will never marry you. A mere human like me marry some space alien, sorry but I'm not your type.

Lord Zedd: [angry] Marry me or suffer the consequences!

Alyssa: Never.

Lord Zedd: [rippling mad] Ahh.. Goldar, put my new found bride-to-be in a holding cell in the dungeon. We wed tomorrow.

Goldar: Yes, my lord. [picks up Alyssa and carry her over his shoulder]

Alyssa: [struggles to break free] Let me go, you overgrown golden monkey!

Lord Zedd: And now for phase two of my plan, I will send down Scorpina to imitate Alyssa, and gain the trust of the Power Rangers. Then once all of their guards are down, we'll trap all of them in another dimension with no connection to Zordon, force to surrender their powers to me in exchange for the girl's freedom. [evil laugh] HAHAHA!


	2. Jason's Date and The Wedding

{The Next Day - At Angel Grove High]

Tommy was at his locker, changing textbooks. Kimberly showed up to talk to Tommy.

Kimberly: Tommy, have you seen Alyssa.

Tommy: No, I haven't. Why ?

Kimberly: She didn't show up for homeroom.

Tommy: That's odd. Maybe she's late getting to school.

Kimberly: Yeah, she still trying to get use to things around here. So, are you free tonight ? We can go catch a movie after school.

Tommy: Sure, it's a date.

* * *

[Scene changes back to Lord's Zedd's palace dungeon]

Alyssa: What have I got myself into ? All I remember is meeting some new friends, and now I'm betrothed to this evil space alien, who definitely needs an big attitude adjustment. Oh.. I hope someone saves me soon.

* * *

[Switches to Lord Zedd's throne room]

Lord Zedd: Scorpina, are you ready to move on with Phase 2 ?

Scorpina: Yes, my lord.

[Scorpina descends upon Earth]

Lord Zedd: Watch out Power brats, it's time to meet your everlasting doom. Ha ha!

[Angel Grove High]

Scorpina: Now's my cue. [changes into Alyssa]

[Scorpina disguise as Alyssa met up with her group of friends in the hallway]

Kimberly: Alyssa, where were you ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: Uh, I got tide up at home, sorry about that. What classes did I miss ?

Kimberly: You miss homeroom and a few of your classes. You know, if you ever need any help, you can always come to us.

[Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy joined them]

Jason: Hey Alyssa, I was been meaning to ask you something, would you like to go on a date with me ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: I love too Jason.

Kimberly: Tommy and I are going to catch a movie after school, maybe you guys can join us. It can be a double date.

Billy: I got a science project I'm working on. Trini and I, are testing it out now at my garage.

Zack: And I'm just gonna hang with my girl Angela. See ya all later.

Jason: Ok, see ya Zack.

[Everyone else walked off in their separate directions]

* * *

The school day ended as Kimberly, Alyssa/Scorpina, Tommy and Jason went off to the movies.

After the movie, the two dating couples made their way to "Ernie's Juice Bar" for a drink and a bite to eat.

Kimberly: That movie was "SOO" awesome.

Tommy: The karate in the film was interesting too

Jason: [to Alyssa] You seem quiet all of a sudden. is there anything wrong ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: No. Nothing at all.

* * *

[Scene change back to Lord Zedd's palace, and then shows Alyssa's holding cell]

Alyssa: [complains] Ohhh... How much longer do I have to be in here ? This place is disgusting.

[Alyssa heard footsteps appoarching, but it wasn't her savior. It was Lord Zedd coming to fetch his new queen from the holding cell]

* * *

Lord Zedd: Come, my dear for today is our wedding.

Alyssa: [whispers to herself] I would rather die then marry a barbarian.

Lord Zedd: [uses his staff to change her clothes to a wedding dress complete with ugly looking bouquet]

Alyssa: I definitely don't wish this on anyone else, eww.

Some of the monsters gather in the throne room, with Finster being the Minister to commemorate the marriage. Then Lord Zedd got into his spot to wait for the ceremony to begin.

One of the monsters was on Organ playing the Wedding March as Alyssa walked down.

Squatt: [complementing on Alyssa's raidance] She is the most ugliest bride in the world.

Baboo: You got that right, Squatt. Very ugly.

Alyssa stood next to Lord Zedd when the music was finished.

Alyssa: You won't get away with this Zedd. The Power Rangers will save me.

Lord Zedd: Don't worry, my bride. I will see to that the Power Rangers meet their downfall as a little wedding gift.

* * *

[Scene changes back down to Earth]

The fake Alyssa and Jason were taking a walk in the park togther. When out of the blue, Z-Putties came out of no where.

Jason: Alyssa, get to some place save!

[Fake Alyssa started walking toward the Z Putties]

Jason: Alyssa, no. It's too dangerous!

Fake Alyssa/Scorpina: [turns her head evily] I'm not Alyssa, you fool. My real name is Scorpina.

[Scorpina shows her true self]

Jason: Scorpina! I should have known it was you in disguise! Now, where is the real Alyssa.

Scorpina: You're too late, Red Ranger. Lord Zedd is marrying her as we speak. [evil laugh] Hahahaha.


	3. Monster Battle and Episode Ending

Announcer: Last time on Power Rangers, Alyssa had recently moved to Angel Grove and then mysteriously got kidnapped by Goldar to be Lord Zedd's new Queen. Before the wedding, Zedd sent Scorpina to earth and imitation the real Alyssa to gain the Rangers trust. And now that Scorpina revealed Lord Zedd's plan to Jason in the park. Will the Power Rangers be able to save Alyssa from Zedd. Find out next on THE MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!

Jason: [mad] Bring Alyssa back Scorpina!

Scorpina: I'm afraid I can't do that, Red Ranger. She is under a evil spell that Zedd put on her, and she doesn't remember a thing. In order for you to rescue the girl, you and the other rangers have to give up all your powers to Lord Zedd.

Then Scorpina disappears into thin air, leaving Jason with a worried look on his face. Suddenly Jason's wrist commuicator beeped.

Jason: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Jason, I need you at the command center right away.

Jason: I'm on my way.

Jason teleported to the command center. As soon as he arrived, the other rangers were already there.

Jason: You guys probably already know of what's going on.

Kimberly: Yeah, Zordon teleported Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy and I to the command center. We all watched what went down with you and Scorpina on the viewing globe. I can't believe Zedd would do such a thing and from right under our noses.

Tommy: Don't worry Jason. We'll figure out a way to rescue her.

Zack: But what would Lord Zedd want with Alyssa ?

Jason: There was one thing she did tell me on our date. She had these magical powers that she can control different tv dimensions at a snap of a finger.

Billy: It all make sense now, Alyssa must have travel through space and landed in our tv realm. That's why she ended up being the new student at our school. [fascinated] Prodigious.

Trini: I just hope she's ok.

[Then the alarm started to go off]

Billy: Alpha, what going on ?

Alpha: It seems like there's an evil energy source that trying to communicate with us. I'll check it out. [pushes some buttons to scan the ball of evil energy] Oh no, Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's Lord Zedd.

Zordon: Put him up on the viewing globe.

[Alpha put the image of Lord Zedd on the viewing globe]

Jason: Zedd, we know your master plan to taking control of other worlds, by capturing a innocent civilian girl, using her powers as your own. Now, where are you hiding the girl ?!

Lord Zedd: I have the girl here at my palace unharmed. I knew of her mysterious powers and she would be of good use, to finally take over the world. Ha ha ha. In order for me to take control of that mysterious power of hers, the only way was through marriage. So I had Goldar kidnapped the girl without you rangers knowing, and I forced her to marry me so I may use her power as much as I want. I will make a a deal, your power coins for the girl.

Tommy: You're not gonna our power coins that easy. You've try it once with Kimberly's power coin, and failed.

Lord Zedd: This time I have the upper hand, Power Rangers.

Jason: If we give you our power coins, will you release the civilian girl.

Lord Zedd: You have my word.

Jason: We will bring our power coins to you ourselves.

Lord Zedd: Just teleport to my palace in exactly an hour, I look forward to your final defeat.

[Lord Zedd end commuication with the viewing globe]

Tommy: I may have a plan to recuse Alyssa from Lord Zedd, let's make fake power coins, just in case Zedd might try to double cross us.

[A hour past]

Jason: Let's go guys.

Zordon: Rangers, return to us safely.

[The rangers teleoport out of the command center]

[At Lord Zedd's palace]

Goldar: Welcome Rangers, I like you all to meet my lord and Master, LORD ZEDD!

Lord Zedd: Greetings, to all of you, power brats.

Tommy: We brought you our power coins, now where is the girl.

[Lord Zedd used his staff to summon his queen]

[Alyssa appears in the throne room, with her hands still tide together]

Lord Zedd: Hand your power coins to me, and I will release the girl.

Alyssa: Tommy no, you guys don't know what your doing!

Lord Zedd: Silenece!

[After all the rangers gave the coins to Zedd]

Lord Zedd: Haha, I finally won. The power rangers are no more!

[Jason went over to Alyssa and got the ropes off her wrists]

Jason: [whispers to her] Let's get you out of here. Trust me.

Alyssa: You have to tell me twice, let's go.

[The rangers teleoport with Alyssa back to the command center]

Alpha: Rangers, i'm so glad you're back.

Alyssa: Woah, am I seeing things or am I dreaming ? This is the real command center of the Legandary Power Rangers.

Zordon: [appears] You are correct. You pride within you is very strong, therefor which is good enough reason to make you the Purple Ranger.

Alyssa: I'm gonna be the purple power rangers, awe..some..

Zordon: There are some rules you have to go by or lose protection of the power. #1 Never use your powers for personal gain. #2 Never escolate a battle unless Rita tell you too. #3 Keep you identity secret, no one must know your a power ranger.

Alyssa: You got it.

Zordon: Alyssa, proud and loyal. The Plesiosaur dinozord will be at your command.

[Alyssa got her power morpher with her power coin]

Tommy: Welcome to the team Alyssa.

Alyssa: Thanks Tommy.

[The alarms went off]

Alpha: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Lord Zedd just sent down a monster.

[Everyone looks at the viewing globe]

Billy: Alpha, what is that thing ?

Alpha: Let see if the computer can give us any infomation on this new monster.

[Computer printed out the info on the monster]

Billy: Here. The monster's name is Coyete, it can mimic fighting styles, and it's weapon is a boomerang.

Kimberly: [looks back towards the viewing globe] At least it's not ugly looking.

Jason: Let's go kick some monster butt guys."IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Alyssa: Right. I love this part.

Tommy: White Tiger Zord!

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Trini: Saber - Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

Alyssa: Plesiosaur!

Coyete: I finally got your attention Power Rangers, and you brought Zedd's Queen. How wonderful.

Alyssa: I've have joined on Zordon's side now, and I have no intention of returning to him, so there.

Coyete: Then prepare to be destoryed along with your fellow comrades, Purple Ranger.

[Zedd sends down a grow bomb, and the monster smashed it to the ground, making it grow in size]

Jason: WE NEED DINOSUAR POWER NOW!

[All the Dinozords came out of their different locations]

Jason: Alright, let's do this!

[They jumped into their assinged zords]

Jason: Rangers, power up your crystals!

Rangers: 2. 1. Power Up!

[And Alyssa had a different way to tranform her zord into warrior mode, she put her power gem into the slot, called out]

Alyssa: Initiate Battle Mode Formation!

[After Alyssa's zord transforms, the battle begins]

The rangers did a couple of close combat punches, but the monster deflected the punches with his boomerang.

Trini: Jason, our punches are not doing any damage to him. We need to think of something else.

Jason: Tommy! We need your help over here!

Tommy: Tiger Zord Power Up!

[The White Tiger Zord arrive to aid Tommy]

Tommy: Alright, there he is. [jumps onto zord] White Tiger Zord!, Tiger Mode!, Battle Ready Now!

[White Tiger did some roar attacks to throw the monster off balance]

Tommy: [puts Saba in his slot] Tiger Zord, convert to warrior mode now!

[Tiger Zord transforms into it's warrior mode]

Tommy attacked Coyete, but Coyete dodged Tommy's attacks as well.

Tommy: Dang, he blocking all of my attacks too.

Alyssa: I guess none of their zords are not landing any hits. It looks like I will have to defeat this beast. [start to kickes and punches Coyete]

[Alyssa's zord was landing every punch and every kick]

Jason: Woah, Alyssa is landing all of her moves.

Alyssa called on her power weapon - the ice cannon.

Alyssa: Dino Hydro Cannon, online. [calls out attack] Piesio Geiyer Burst!

[The ice cannon freezed Coyete's body]

Alyssa: Jason, I'm gonna let you guys finish this.

Jason: [calls the Power Sword] Power Sword!

[The power sword lands in Megazord's robotic hands]

[The rangers did their famous finishing move with the power sword as the sword destoryed Coyete's frozen body]

Alyssa: And that is that. Great job you guys

[On Lord Zedd's Balcony]

Zedd: [Raging mad] Curses! I was so close to destorying them. Until next time power rangers, you won't be so lucky.

[Back at the command center, Zordon congratulated all of the rangers for a job well done]

Zordon: Alyssa, you really showed your pride and loyal out there. For that, I am grant you the option to be the new Purple Ranger permanently.

Alyssa: This is was an awesome oppertunity Zordon, but I don't know if I can it.

Jason: [walked over and kissed Alyssa]

Alyssa: [swoons after the kiss] I will accept the offer Zordon

[Everyone cheered]

Tommy: Hands in everyone.

[Alyssa also put her hand in]

Everyone, and included Alyssa: [yells, shouts] POWER RANGERS!

[Freeze frame mid jump and "Excutive Producers: Haim Saban, Shuki Levy appear]

[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ending Credits]

Author's Note: If everyone was curious about the potion that Goldar poured into Alyssa back in part 1 of the script. It was a minded controling serum. I leave it up to you fan readers to make up an Episode 2 of this script. There are endless possibilities of how Lord Zedd is finally going to win. I had a great time writing this fan made episode script.


End file.
